Way of the Copy Nin
by bilingualkyuubi
Summary: Kakashi tells naruto the real reason he won't teach him for the chunnin exam. Because he doesn't work, ever. But naruto convinces kakashi to share the secrets of... The Way of The Copy Nin. also an explaination of where Jiraiya has been all of narutos life OneShot, free to use.


The way of the copy nin.

"seriously what the hell kakashi sensei aren't you going to teach me anything."

"seriously how have you kids not got that I don't teach any of you anything." muttered kakashi

"what."

"nothing."

"come on, why can't you teach me something."

kakashi sighed. "naruto i'm gonna level with you. Neji is going to beat the shit out of you. This is acceptable."

"WHAT!"

"Garra however will kill sasuke, and if sasuke dies then I get fined the cost of his funeral. This is not acceptable."

"what the hell sensei." naruto yelled as he threw his fist in the air. Kakashi responded by grabbing his arm and applying pressure to his elbow, snapping it completely backwards. "ow, my ramen arm, now I have to wait half an hour for it to get better." naruto complained as he popped it back in place.

"exactly."

"so you aren't training me because me getting shit beat by an asshole is not going to actually do anything permanent."

"yes."

"but you can't let sasuke die because of what it would cost you?"

"Yes, if sasuke is to survive he must learn... The Way Of The Copy Nin" he shouted to the heavens.

"but that would mean..."

"yes I am going to have to... work." he shudered.

"since you are working anyways can't you at least show me some tricks."

"well I guess I could see how well you would be at... The Way Of The Copy Nin."

"wouldn't I need a sharingan?"

"What... no, do people think that? I knew something would go wrong when those posers all got killed off, no you just watch your opponent and figure out how they did things, the sharingan just makes it eaiser to figure out what they did. I mean seriously I run around with one sharingan thats normally covered up and they call me copy cat kakashi, but are there any uchihas who are considered copy nins, no. I mean if sharigan was all it took then you would think that any two bit hack who can have the sharingan activated in two eyes with little complications would be a copy nin, might have taken more than one depressed teenager to kill them all. But I Am the Only one."

naruto rolled his eyes "so you going to show me." when his sensei did not respond he made an exacerbated shrug only for his sensie to make the same shrug almost simultaneously.

"do you understand."

"yes." naruto responded, so kakashi started moving his hands and naruto did the same, kakashi started doing hand signs and naruto followed them. Kakashi kept increasing speed until naruto could no longer follow immediately.

"now just try to memorize what I am doing and do it after."

so kakahsi when at just above the speed naruto would have been able to imitate and naruto followed after kakashi was done, starting at 2 signs at a time and every 3 or so moving up the number of signs at a time. Naruto was able to successfully copy kakashi up to 6 hand signs at a time before he started making mistakes.

"you know know the basics of... The Way Of The Copy Nin, keep it secret and learn to memorize your opponents moves to even greater lengths, when I feel you have mastered that perhaps I will give you some tips on how to then decompose your opponents internal actions based on their movements so you can truly duplicate their techniques."

"you know sensei i'm not sure how much use imitation will be on garra"

"good point, should I just teach him to use chidori."

"that sounds best." said naruto smiling to himself, having successfully ensured he was now the only ninja who would know that secret that is... the Way of the Copy Nin.

The next day after finding jiriyia

"ok kid the reason you should let me teach is because... I am your godfather."

"if your my godfather why haven't I ever seen you."

"registered sex offender, not allowed to associate with civilian children"

"i, I uh... got to go make up an exuse I completely forgot but I will see you later okay."

"HEY HEY its not like that, i'm no rapist, I just spy on people, streak when I get drunk, public urination. Okay so added up its still pretty bad but i've been looking out for you your whole life, why do you think Ikurukas is able to give you so much free ramen, because of a generous annual donation."

"WAIT YOU MEAN ALL OF THOSE MEALS I BOUGHT FOR NARUTO AND HE HAD A TAB!" iruka suddenly yelled out of nowhere.

AN: came up with this little snippet back when there were kakashi hatters who seemed to think that kakashi taught sasuke stuff (because he gets new techniques), because apparently naruto can learn kage bushin on his own but sasuke can't figure out how to make a smaller version of the fireball that he learned after his dad showed him once when he was like 6. not as common in stories nowadays but still there everyonce and awhile. I think I really catch the essence of kakashi here, except for the whole... the Way of the Copy Nin. Got to take some liberates. Anyways lost it, found it, spell checked it submitting it.

If someone could make a story with this situation that would be awesome. As always I believe in open commons logic (I don't take stories but I have no problem with them being taken). If you use credit me for the idea and send me a link. If you don't I will hack your computer and place documents that will lead to your arrest (ponzi sceme or tax fraud, no need to go to far).

Im joking, I can program graphics but im no good with writing and modifying network routines.


End file.
